The I Love My Brother Club
by Lithium-6
Summary: It seems that Belarus isn't the only nation in love with their brother. So, with Hungary's help, she starts a support club. Series of one-shots based on the first chapter, ratings and warnings vary, all happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I wrote this last spring and uploaded it to DA and now I'm uploading it here. After I wrote the first part, my friend OOOOOOOOOOOOOm thought I should continue it and so I did. But I made her write every other chapter. I'll say at the begining who wrote what so you don't get confused. Also, the warnings will be at the being of each chapter, along with the rating. Oh, and you don't have to read all the chapters or read them in order.**

**This chapter has multiple pairings, it's rated T, and warnings are onesided incest, swearing, references to sex, and possible OOC-ness.**

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess everyone is here then." Belarus started the meeting. She looked over at her friend Hungary before continuing. "Since this is our first gathering, I should explain why I started this club. After talking to other people, mostly Hungary, I found out that I was not the only one who is in love with their brother. I thought it would be a good way to…get understanding, I guess. Any questions?" Belarus was glad her time to speak alone was over. She did not like public speaking.<p>

"Why's Hungary here?" Prussia called much too loudly.

"Because I'm great moral support. Now shut up." Luckily she was on the other side of the circle they were currently sitting in or else Prussia would have been in serious trouble.

"Yeah, right. You're just here because we're going to be talking about yaoi."

"I said, shut up. Don't make me get out my frying pan."

"Fine, whatever." Prussia knew well how bad that thing hurt.

"So, who's going to start?" Hungary asked. Unlike Belarus, she didn't mind speaking in front of others.

"I will." A soft feminine voice said.

"Thank you, Belgium."

"Hi, everyone. Well, I love my brother, the Netherlands. I know he seems really angry, but he's actually really nice. At first I thought it was just normal sisterly love, but then I just couldn't get him out of my head. I finally accepted it myself, and was going to tell him, but then he told me he was dating Switzerland. I never saw it coming and it made me want to cry, but I don't want to be a bother or get in hewer anything, so I just kinda kept it a secret."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Romano spoke up. "Belgium, if you love him, then fight for him. You can't just let Switzerland take him away from you."

Belgium smiled. Of course it would be the Italian who said something. The two had always had a good relationship, often being mistaken for romantic, but they were just friends. "He's happy. That's all that matters."

"Romano, why don't you go next?" Hungary asked.

"Fuck. Fine." His face instantly started going red. "I always say I hate my damn brother. He's so perfect and everyone loves him more than me. And that's all fucking true. But there's another reason for my…fine I'll say it, jealousy. I hate how everyone loves him so much, and he loves everyone. Dammit, I wanna be special to him, not just like everyone else. And then he had to go and fall in love with that potato sucking bastard! I hate them both so much!"

"Hey, that's my bruder you're talking about." Prussia interrupted. "I hate that he's with Italy too, but they're both nice. Although West is so much awesomer. He's hot and he knows how to fuck. His screams turn me on so much…"

"You've actually been with your brother?" Belgium asked.

"Ja, but he let me for Italy."

"I'm getting totally bored of just sitting here. Can I talk now?"

"Da." Belarus said. "But do you even have a brother?"

"Yeah, Canada. I'm not surprised if none of you know him. That's totally normal. That's why when I'm out in public, I act like I don't remember him either. I wanna fit in, ya know? But I think Canada kinda hates me for that. Seriously, I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am."

"You damn idiot." Romano scolded.

"Hey!"

"If nobody notices your brother, all you would have to do is show him that you do see him and you would have him all to yourself."

"But…" America thought about that for awhile.

"Iceland, you are the only one left. Your turn." Belarus said.

"Okay. As most know I got a DNA test to see if I was actually related to Norway. I wanted so desperately for it not to be true. I thought that if we were brothers, we could never be together the way I wanted. He still hasn't figured out that's why I don't want to call him 'onii-chan.' I'm still hoping that even though we're brothers, we can forget about that and maybe he'll like me back."

Hungary's heart was breaking. These stories were all so sad. Most of them were good people, didn't they deserve love? She decided she would help them, no matter what.

The door to the room opened a crack. A weak voice said "I-is this the 'I love my brother' club?"

"Da." Belarus said.

"Come on in." Hungary invited.

Slowly, the boy came in and the group saw who it was.

"Latvia? Aren't you always saying that you want siblings? When did you get a brother?" Belgium asked.

"W-well, w-we Baltics are k-kind of like b-brothers. I know that w-we have very l-little in common, but its close enough, right?"

Belarus looked uncertain. On the one hand, she really did not like any of the Baltics, but on the other, Hungary had told her to be open and accepting with this club.

"Fine." She forced herself to say. "Come here and tell us your story."

"O-okay." He walked into the center of the circle. "Well…um…I wanna fuck Estonia's brains out!"

Everybody was shocked by the small nation's outburst.

Belarus was the first to recover. "Is that the blonde bastard who's dating my brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

The nations considered their meeting. At the end none of them could say they felt completely better, but they did all have some new allies.

And the group had a new name. They were now the "I wanna fuck my brother's brains out" club.


	2. LatEst

**This chapter was written by OOOOOOOOOOOOOm. It is rated M. It contains swearing, smutt, yaoi, and psudo-incest. **

* * *

><p>Latvia stood with Estonia in the small hallway, mouth watering. He couldn't help it with Estonia's eyes, his hair...his fucking ASS. He was just so HOT.<p>

"Things are so much better," Estonia continued happily. "Now that Russia and I are together. I mean, look at our new room!"

He opened up the door in front of them, showing a luxurious room with a big bed and a giant canopy over top.

Estonia walked in with a smile, laying sprawled out happily in the middle of the bed. "This is the life, Latvia, I tell you."

Latvia couldn't help himself. He quickly went over, trying desperately to reconsider what he was doing... Oh, who gives a fuck?

He crawled on top of Estonia, who now opened his previously closed eyes with shock.

Latvia smiled, the first time in a long time, pulling off Estonia's shirt while the older boy just gaped in shock. Smiling wider at the small reaction, Latvia massaged Estonia's nipples roughly, licking up and down his chest. He removed the rest of the nation's clothing, grabbing Estonia's backside as he flipped him over, shoving his length in.

Latvia built up a rythym as Estonia failed to chock out a "get off me."

Sadly, it didn't matter once he felt two hands on his shoulders, cold, tense, and angry.

Surprisingly though, he didn't quit screwing Estonia, but rather got dragged into the hallway as he tried to continue to thrust into his new lover.

* * *

><p>"What...happened to you?"<p>

Even Romano's jaw dropped when the beat up Latvia walked into the 'I Love My Brother' club.

Latvia stood, black and blue, sighing brokenly...before cracking a giant smirk. "I fucked Estonia."

Belarus scanned him with a light, uncaring gaze, her voice flat. "Russia got you."

Latvia huffed. "Who cares? I finally fucked Estonia!"

Belarus rolled her eyes as some congratulated him and others shook their heads. But it didn't matter.

Now it was America's turn.


	3. AmeCan

**This chapter was written by me (Doggirl396). It's rated K or K+. There is yaoi and incest (duh).**

* * *

><p><em>Show him that you see him and you'll have him all to yourself.<em> Romano's words rang in America's head.

He sighed. The Italian was good at telling other people what to do about their problems. He didn't realize that it might not be that simple.

On the other hand, he had a point. There was no way Canada would like him if he thought he couldn't see him.

America paced back and forth in his living room. Canada was supposed to come over soon. It didn't matter if he showed his brother he noticed him then: he always did that when they were alone.

The door bell rang and America ran to answer it.

"Hey, Matt." he smiled.

"Hi, Al." Canada was carrying Kumajiro with him, as always. America envied that bear for a moment, before realizing how lame that was.

"So, why'd you ask me to come over?" the younger nation asked.

"I got this new video game from Japan and Tony won't play with me, so I called you."

"Oh." Too late, America realized his mistake. He made it sound like Canada was his second choice.

As America put in the video game and got everything set up he asked "So, what's up?"

"Not much." Canada looked away from him, a sign he was adding more in his head.

They played in silence for awhile. America wished he could tell what Canada was thinking.

Canada paused the game and looked at his brother. "You okay? You seem distracted."

Now's you chance, America thought. "There is something."

"What?" Matt was obviously worried. Al knew he sounded way more serious than normal, but he wanted it that way. He wanted Canada to know he was serious.

"I just wanted to tell you…" In an instant, America knew what he had to do. He had to show Canada how he felt. If his brother rejected him, he would deal with that later.

With that in mind, Alfred leaned forward and kissed Matt. He stayed like that for a few seconds, before slowly pulling away.

"I love you." America said then braced for Canada's predicted anger.

"I love you, too, Al." Matt surprisingly said.

"Y-you do?" Al was so happy he was stuttering.

"Yes, but you never see me when it's not just us, so I thought…" Canada trailed off. Then he shook his head. "I can't be with you if you don't notice me."

"I do notice you. I swear I do. I just pretend not to. I know I shouldn't and I'm really sorry I do. I promise I'll stop if you agree to go out with me. I'll stop if you agree to go out with me. I'll even help you get others to recognize you." Alfred didn't care if he sounded desperate. He was so close to winning, he would do anything.

"I'd like that. A lot."

They sealed their new agreement with a kiss.

* * *

><p>America considered bringing Canada to the next meeting of the club, but decided against it. However, he did share the good news. Though nobody remembered who Canada was, they were happy for him.<p> 


	4. Itacest

**This chapter was written by OOOOOOOOOOOOOm. It is rated T. It contains swearing, mentions of sex, incest, brief touching outside clothes (idk exactly how to describe it. just read it.)**

* * *

><p>Romano exited the stupid club, not really feeling better at all. America could have his brother (who he wasn't really sure existed) if he damn well wanted to. Prussia…God dammit he'd had sex with Germany! How fucking unfair! And the rest were as alone as he was.<p>

He began thinking about the damn potato bastards again. It wasn't that he wanted to have sex with his brother (not that it wouldn't be totally hot and perfect) but he wanted his brother to actually love him. He could trick Italy into sex, but he'd still be absolutely alone.

Italy didn't even like Romano. He knew Italy was still inhumanely nice to him, but his brother was just like that. One person's inhumanely nice was Italy's annoyance and dislike (not hate, though. Was it even possible for Italy to hate?)

And Romano just kept loathing his life as he walked headfirst into someone on the way home, shutting his eyes in pain.

"Dammit! Watch where you're going you little bastard!"

"I-I'm sorry fratello!"

"ITALY?" He opened his eyes to see his brother already sobbing. "Dammit, what's wrong now?"

"I'm sorry fratello!"

"Ita-"

"Wahh! Ve!"

"ITALY GOD DAMMIT!"

Italy went silent, too scared to say more.

"Veneziano, what happened?"

"You got mad."

"When?"

"Now."

"What?"

"I ran into you so you yelled at me."

"Fratello, I was just surprised. Dammit, you know I do that."

"But fratello, I don't like it when you yell!"

Romano opened his mouth, about to apologize for the first time ever, but then something completely different happened. "Dammit, those fucking potato bastards are coming."

Italy turned around, seeing his boyfriend and boyfriend's brother. "Doitsu, doitsu!" he called, running up to the damn countries.

He hugged the broad-chested German, probably feeling safe and secure. Damn it! Damn it all!

Prussia walked passed them, body tensed in anger.

"I have a plan," he said to Romano quietly, so as their brothers wouldn't hear.

"I bet it sucks."

"Hey, it's awesome!"

"Whatever. We don't have much of a choice, so dammit I guess I have to follow along."

Prussia smiled. "Perfect."

Italy and his precious 'doitsu' came walking back and Romano smiled darkly. _Germany, you're goin' down._

"Hey, West," Prussia smiled. "can I tell you something quick?"

His brother came over, standing a foot in front of his brother.

"Bruder, come closer."

His brother came about a step closer, making Prussia frown.

Finally, he just walked up to his brother, whispering hotly on his ear. "I have a secret."

Germany closed his eyes, otherwise unmoving.

"The truth," Prussia smiled. "Is I'm not over you."

He smashed his lips to Germany's, grabbing his crotch.

Italy watched them, head cocked to the side, a confused expression on his face.

"Veneziano," Romano tried to sound sympathetic. "I know this must be hard-"

"Why would it be hard?"

Romano paused, confused. "Because your boyfriend is kissing his brother?"

"But I kiss you, fratello."

"Yes, but…Italy you're not getting Germany back."

"Why?"

"Dammit, that's just how this works! Give the damn bastard up already!"

Italy's eyes filled with tears. "Fra-fra-fratello!"

"Dammit, I'm sorry, okay! But give it up!"

"Then who will hold me and make me safe?"

Romano clenched his fists. Dammit he wanted to scream!

Instead, he pushed Italy roughly against a tree and kissed him.

After a moment he pulled away. "Dammit, how did that make you feel?"

"Roma, will you do that thing at night like Germany does where you shove your c-"

"YES, YES, ITALY, I WILL." Damn, he did NOT want to hear about that. "Ti amo, Italy."

"Ti amo, fratello."


	5. NorIce

**So, this was my first time writing these charaters and I only spent a few days reading stuff with them. They're kinda OOC. Also, I tried a different writing style so it might sound kind of awkward. I would also like to state that I use 'onii-chan' as opposed to 'storebror' or 'brother dear' because I couldn't care less about accuacy and onii-chan sounds cuter.**

**This chapter was written by me. It is rated about T. It contains Yaoi, incest, alcohol, non-descriptive nudity, violence, and OOC-ness. **

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

I was going to spend a week with Norway. I was a bit worried. I hadn't seen my brother since joining the club. Now, after hearing all the others success stories, I didn't want to be disappointed.

As I finished packing, I looked at Mr. Puffin. "Are you coming with?"

"No."

"Okay." That was probably for the best.

I got on a plane and flew to my brothers home. Norway picked me up at the airport. The ride home was quiet, but that was okay.

When we got home Nor showed me my room (even though I already knew where it was from the other times I had been here.) Then he left me alone to unpack.

As I did, I smiled. I've always liked Norway's home. Even before I liked him, his country always felt welcoming.

After I finished, I went down and ate supper with Norway.

"What's up?" Nor asked me.

"Not much." I said. "I've been making friends with more nations."

"That's good."

"And you?"

"The usual." Which I translated to mean Sweden and Finland were still arguing over if Finland was Sweden's wife or not and Denmark was still bugging him.

Then we fell back into silence. Most people would feel awkward, but for us it's normal.

After supper I go to bed.

**Tuesday**

Today stated out normal. I got up and talked to Norway for a while. Then about midway thought the day, I received a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ice, just calling to see how you're doing."

"Hungary? Why are you calling me?"

"I told you, to see how you're doing."

I lowered my voice. "Nothing has happened."

"You said you were going to Nor's house on Monday. It's Tuesday. I'm not surprised. I'm just calling to check in on you. Don't worry, it's not just you, I'm calling all of the club members."

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Goodbye, Hungary." I sighed then hung up. When I turned around, my brother was standing right behind me, and I wondered how long he had been there.

"You're friends with Hungary now?" He asked me.

"I told you I was making new friends."

"With her, be careful. Don't do anything she says to do with guys."

"I'm not an idiot." I said, blushing. "Besides, she doesn't force people into yaoi, she just enjoys it when she sees it."

"I still don't like it." Norway decided.

"She's really nice." But he wasn't listening anymore. He walked away to some other part of the house and I just stood there.

Why did he hate Hungary? Maybe she has stalked him before. But she only stalks to get yaoi. Which lead me to wonder who he was with. Probably Denmark.

Starting to feel jealous, I pushed the thoughts aside. Then, since I didn't know what else to do, I went back to my room. I opened my phone and called Hungary back.

"Norway's mad." I said when she answered.

"Why?"

"He doesn't like you. He's mad that I'm friends with you."

"Oh, Ice! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you."

"No, it's okay. I was just-"

"No, it's not okay." Hungary interrupted. "This is all my fault. I'll make it right. Trust me."

She hung up. I didn't want to know what she was planning. Hopefully it would work out.

After that I went to bed without supper.

**Wednesday**

When I woke up and looked around, I realized I wasn't in my room anymore. In fact I wasn't in Nor's house at all.

"Hey, Ice!" A familiar (annoying) voice said.

I sat up. "Denmark."

"Aw, is that all I get? You're as cold as your brother, but not as cute."

"Bastard." I said under my breath. Louder, I said, "Why'd you kidnap me? "

"I didn't kidnap you, Norge dropped you off."

"He wouldn't do that, especially while I was sleeping, and he wouldn't leave me with you."

"Oh, what does it matter? You'll have a lot more fun with me than you'd ever have with Nor anyway."

"I'm calling Norway."

"Not without your phone." He said and dangled my phone in front of him.

"Give that back."

"No. You're staying with me today." He smirked and put the phone is his pocket. Then he dragged me out of bed and down to the kitchen.

"Drink this." He instructed and put something in front of me. He's holding a glass of his own.

I sniffed it. "It's alcohol."

"Yeah, I know." He took a drink of his.

"I'm not drinking this." I informed him.

"C'mon!" Then he adds as a whisper in my ear. "Don't you want to be able to tell your onii-chan how you feel?"

My face went red and I quickly turned away from him. "H-how do you know about that?"

"It's obvious. I can't believe I'm the only one who sees it." He laughed. When I still refuse to look at him, he sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to take Nor away from you. In fact, I'm trying to help you. You'll never be able to tell him if you don't loosen up!"

I had to admit he had a point. And maybe it was just because I was still groggy and not thinking strait, but I drank the alcohol. It tasted horrible and I nearly coughed it up.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Denmark laughed again. I glared at him. "Just remember, you're drinking it for the effects, not the taste."

I took the glass in my hands and braced myself. Then I took another sip. This time it was easier to keep it down. Then I took another, and another. I kept drinking until I felt dizzy. I tried to stand up and stumbled a bit, but grabbed the table to steady myself.

The door bell rang and it distantly occurred to me that Norway was here to take me back from Denmark. The Dane, now as drunk as I was, went to answer the door.

I slowly followed, stumbling the entire way. When I was in the net room, I heard Norway say "Where's Iceland?"

"C'mon in and have a beer, Nor." Denmark said even though, I assumed, Norway was already inside.

"No. I'm here to get Iceland, that's it. Now where is my brother?"

I tripped into the room and fell flat on my face.

"Ice!" Norway yelled and ran over to me. He helped me up and then glared at Denmark. "You got him drunk."

"Hey! He wanted it." Denmark slurred.

"I don't care if he did or not, you shouldn't have given it to him."

"Loosen up, Nor. The boy's just havin a little fun. Aren't ya, Ice?"

"Yeah." I said, barely understanding what I was agreeing to.

"Why do I even try to talk to you when you're drunk?" Norway said, half to Denmark, half to himself. "Not that you're much better when you're sober."

My brother started pacing, a habit he has when he's stressed. As he approached Denmark, a wicked grin appeared on the older man's face.

In one swift move, he grabbed Nor by the shoulders and turned him against the wall. He had Norway pinned and all my brother could do was glare.

"Why don't you just give it up Nor? We both know you want to party with us." Denmark leaned in close to Norway.

That drove me to rage. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed. Then I ran at Denmark as fast as I could. I tackled him then punched him in the face repeatedly. I continued for about five minutes, and it would have been longer if Norway hadn't pulled me off of Denmark and held me back.

"Iceland, calm down." Nor instructed.

Denmark got up and I saw his nose was bleeding and his eye was swelling. He smirked as my brother lets me go. Then he pulled his arm back and punched me.

**Thursday**

I woke up the next day with a massive headache. This must be a hangover. I thought. Not only that, but my entire body hurt and I was exhausted.

Then, as I started to glance around, I saw I was lying on the floor of Denmark's living room, naked. I couldn't remember much of what had happened the previous night.

I rolled over and saw Denmark lying next to me, also naked.

"Oh my God." I said, waking him up. "Did we…"

"No, you just ripped off your clothes." I could tell he had a hangover too. Looking at him, he must have been in as much pain as I was. He was bruised and scratched all over, and his nose looked broken. I felt a bit guilty, but I knew he had definitely taken his revenge.

"What about you?"

"I was drunk, too." As he said that, he stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Where are my clothes?" I called, trying not to sound too embarrassed even though I knew I was blushing.

"I don't know." He yelled back. When he came back into the room, he was carrying two cups of coffee and some pills. "Here, take these. It'll help the hangover."

I did as he said and then went looking for my clothes. I found them scattered about the house. After that, I went back to talk to Denmark, who I was glad to see had his clothes back as well.

"So, you remember what happened last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We fought a while, Nor stopped us, and I kicked him out. Nothing much exciting happened after that."

I put my head in my hands. Why had I let Denmark convince me to drink?

"You wanna go home?" He asked me surprisingly kindly.

"Yeah."

I let him take me back to Nor's. It took awhile, so when we got there it was late evening. As I walked up to the door, Denmark drove away quickly, probably to avoid Norway's anger.

I walked in without knocking. The door made enough noise that Nor came down to see who was here.

"Ice!" He exclaimed when he saw me. He ran to me and embraces me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Norway. I shouldn't have drank. It was stupid. I'm so sorry… Onii-chan."

He looked at me, probably a bit surprised I had used the word he was always trying to coax out of me. Then he smiled and said, "It's okay. Just go to bed."

"Nor? Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I tried to look as innocent as possible. Even though we hadn't slept in the same bed since we were little, I didn't think the request seemed too strange.

He paused a minute, and then said, "Sure."

I rested my head on his chest as we fell asleep. My breathing fell in tune with his. As soon as I was sure he was asleep I whispered, "I love you, Norway."

So I hadn't won his heart quite yet. I was closer and I still had three days.

**Afterward**

Hungary sat at home, wondering if her plan for Ice had worked. Then again, Denmark could be as incapable as Prussia. He probably found some way to mess it up.


	6. Germancest

**This chapter was written by OOOOOOOOOOOOOm. It is rated M. It contains smutt, yaoi, incest, swearing.**

Bruder." Germany stated coldly when they got home. "What the hell was that?"

Prussia recalled the event...

_"Hey, West," Prussia smiled. "Can I tell you something quick?"_

_His brother came over, standing a foot in front of his brother._

"Bruder_, come closer."_

_His brother came about a step closer, making Prussia frown._

_Finally, he just walked up to his brother, whispering hotly on his ear. "I have a secret."_

_Germany _closed_ his eyes, otherwise unmoving._

_"The truth," Prussia smiled. "Is I'm not over you."_

_He smashed his lips to Germany's, grabbing his crotch._

Right in front of Germany's boyfriend.

He smiled. "I was claiming you as mine again."

"And I lost my boyfriend because of you!"

"But now you have a new one," Prussia smiled, stepping right up into Germany, their legs intertwining. He whispered, "And you know you like it."

"I loved being with Italy."

"Yeah, but you didn't love _him_."

"Who says?"

Prussia growled. "I do. Now kiss me before I leave you alone with only your magazines to make you better."

Germany scowled. "Fuck you."

"That's your job."

Prussia crashed his lips onto Germany's, shoving his tongue into his brother's mouth.

Germany couldn't help moaning around Prussia's tongue, his brother making him grow hard.

Pulling out of the kiss, Prussia whispered into his brother's neck. "I missed you, bruder."

"Prove it."

Prussia smiled. "I've always loved this job."

He clutched Germany's clothed cock, making his brother give a low growl of pleasure.

"So bruder, how should we do this?" Prussia asked, pulling higher, moving his brother's junk in his hand.

"Make it casual," Germany's voice was halfway between a bark and a growl. "I don't think I can wait for you to get the whip from the basement."

"My pleasure."

He undid Germany's pants and pulled them down. He kneeled on the floor, leaning his face into his brother's boxers.

"Mmm, bruder. You smell so good." He turned his head from side to side, licking Germany through the cloth.

"Stop teasing." Germany's voice was tight.

"Fine, fine." Prussia grabbed the top of the boxers with his teeth, pulling them down slowly, nose running between his brother's dick and one of his balls.

Finished with the clothing, he put his head back up, licking his brother's length.

"I've missed this so much," he murmured.

Germany made a few incomprehensible noises before, "Then why are you taking your time?"

Prussia kissed from his brother's waist down to the head of his penis. "Because I don't want to lose you again. This time I'm going to make sure you can't leave me."

Suddenly he engulfed EVERYTHING into his mouth and Germany's breath hitched.

Prussia sucked, loving the sex-acquired sweat that trailed on his tongue as his brother tried unsuccessfully to stop his amazing panting.

Know this: Germany was no small package. However, half choking was worth the delicious taste he'd gone so long without.

"I love you," he hummed around Germany.

Of course, he couldn't be heard with his mouth full, but he still loved the pleasured shiver that ran through Germany because of the vibration on his vital region.

"Puh-Prussia," Germany moaned. "I...I want you. _Schruben Sie mich jetzt!"_

Prussia smiled with pleasure and happiness.

And to fulfill his brother's request, he slowly started biring down ever harder on Germany.

"Bruder!" Germany screamed with complete pleasure, grabbing Prussia's head, trying to pull it over the rest of himself, even though it was already covered with Prussia's mouth.

This, of course, was successfully choking the older brother, but he didn't care. Germany wouldn't forget this.

Prussia finally woke, feeling sick. Slowly he recalled the events of the night before.

He'd made Germany reach his climax and when the cum exploded in his mouth he'd literally started choking.

And Germany was very worried...until Prussia swallowed, could breath again, and fell unconscious. Then he knew his lover was okay and stopped caring.

But Prussia smiled, knowing he was okay with this. Tonight he'd get his revenge on his true love. And it'd involve a mind-blowing blow job and a whip.


	7. BelgiumXNetherlands

**For some reason, I'm proud of this chapter. Too bad it's an under loved pairing.**

**This chapter was written by me. It is rated T I'd say. It contains het, yaoi, incest, an abusive relationship, and drug use.**

* * *

><p>Belgium looked across the meeting table at Switzerland and Netherlands. They didn't show much affection for each other, but that was just what they were like. She knew they really liked each other. As she watched them, even though they were just sitting there, her stomach started to churn.<p>

"You okay?" Hungary whispered from next to her.

"I'm fine." Belgium lied.

Her friend was skeptical, but ignored it. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," The girls had planned on going shopping after the meeting.

The two looked out at the meeting, which was slowly falling into chaos, as always. Any moment now, Germany would cut in and settle everyone down.

When the meeting was over they got in a small car and went to the mall. They went to a bunch of stores and tried on tons of outfits, but neither one of them bought much.

They ate supper in the food court.

"You see those two over there?" Hungary pointed to two guys a few tables down from them. "They're dating."

"C'mon, Hungary. Not all guys out together are dating. They could just be friends."

"Trust me, they're dating." Hungary said confidently.

"They're not-" Before Belgium could finish her sentence, the guys leaned forward and kissed. She sighed. "I don't know how you do it."

"Never doubt the yaoi senses."

They stayed out until the mall was closing. By the time Belgium got home, it was late and dark.

As she walked up to her house, she saw a figure on her doorstep. Getting closer, she realized it was her brother.

"Netherlands! Netherlands, are you okay?" Now that she was by his side, she could tell he was high- not exactly a rare occurrence for him. She helped him inside.

Once he was in better lighting, Belgium saw that he had bruises and cuts all over. His right eye was almost swollen shut and his shirt was torn, revealing a deep cut on his chest that was bleeding heavily.

"What happened to you?" Belgium whispered. Unsurprisingly, she didn't get a response from Netherlands.

She knew what she had to do. She grabbed a clean rag and a first aid kit. Then she went back to her brother and pulled off his shirt. Slowly, she started to clean his wounds. Luckily, Netherlands was too high to protest much.

As she worked, she saw that not only did her brother have fresh wounds, he also had old ones that were half healed. Whatever happened to him tonight had happened to him before. A lot by the looks of it. Why hadn't Belgium noticed sooner?

After she finished, she waited for the drugs' effects to wear off. She did what she could to make it easier for him, but that was very little. Mostly it was waiting.

As she started to fall asleep, Belgium heard her name. She shot awake and looked at Netherlands who now seemed aware.

"Netherlands, what happened to you?" She asked urgently.

"I got high. It's not that weird." He avoided eye contact as he spoke.

"Not that! The cuts and bruises! Who did it to you?" Belgium stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me. I want to help. Please." She pleaded.

"I can handle it."

"Obviously not, since it's been going on for a while." More kindly, she said. "Please, I just want to help you stop it."

She rested her hand on his shoulder. Very quietly, he mumbled, "It's Switzerland."

"Switzerland!" She exclaimed without meaning too. "Switzerland beats you?" Netherlands didn't respond. "That bastard!"

"I can deal with it on my own."

"Stop saying that. You need my help, whether you like it or not. Please, just let me help you."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm your sister and I care about you." Belgium looked the other way, blushing. "More than you may think."

Netherlands looked at her confusedly. Instead of explaining, she leaned forward and kissed him gently. She pulled away, and avoided looking at him again.

"Bella…" He whispered. He reached out and grabbed her face lightly. He made her face him and kissed her just as she had done to him.

They pulled apart and just smiled at each other for a minute, before Belgium said, "It's late. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I'd like that."

"And tomorrow you'll break up with Switzerland."

"I can't do that." Netherlands muttered, unhappy again.

"Yes, you can. I'll help. Trust me."

"Okay, fine. I trust you. Can we just go to sleep now?"

In the morning, Belgium used Netherlands's phone to text Switzerland to meet him at a restaurant.

The had to wait a bit for the man. With each passing moment, Netherlands seemed to grow more worried. His sister squeezed his hand reassuringly. She couldn't imagine what he's been through. She didn't want to. All she wanted now was to break off all connections between him and Switzerland so he could start healing.

Finally, he Switzerland came in. He seemed surprised to see Belgium, but didn't say anything. He just sat down across form them, mumbling a greeting.

"Netherlands has something to say to you." Belgium said. She wasn't sure if her brother could do it or not, but she gave him a chance.

"Switzerland. I- I'm-" He stuttered and avoided eye contact. He must have been really afraid of this man because he was never like this.

"You what?" Vash interrupted with a look that could kill.

"He's breaking up with you." Belgium answered for him. "And don't ever come near him again."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me. And probably Hungary and Belarus too. Now we're leaving." She grabbed her brothers hand started to leave. As an after thought, she turned back to Switzerland and said, "You better not be hurting Liechtenstein like you hurt my brother…"

"I would never hurt her."

"If you're lying, I swear I'll-"

"C'mon, Belgium, lets just go." Netherlands said and pulled her a bit.

"Yeah, okay." She glared one more time at Switzerland before going with her brother.

Once they were outside, he leaned down and kissed her, then said, "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome. I promise I'll always protect you."

"I love you, Belgium."

"I love you, too, Netherlands."


	8. BelaRus

Belarus grinned. Finally, it would be her turn. Latvia had at least gotten a shot with his brother, America was dating his brother, Romano had gotten Italy, and Iceland hadn't exactly gotten his brother, but good enough. Belarus wanted her love. The one she WOULD marry, no matter what lengths she had to go to.

"Brother..." she whispered as she entered his house.

"What are you doing?" she heard a cold, familiar voice. Her brother's lover. Estonia.

"I want my brother."

"I know you want him, but he's mine. And now that I'm his, I no longer care what you could do to me. You wouldn't hurt Russia that way, and if you hurt me you hurt him."

Belarus just glared coldly before walking past him into the dimly-lit house.

"Russia?" she called, before feeling hard hands grasp her shoulders.

"What are you doing in my home." It wasn't so much a question, but a statement to leave.

"I came to find you, brother."

"You found me. Now leave me and my lover alone."

"Why?"

"Because I am your older brother and you will do as I say, da?"

Belarus turned around to face her brother, coming within inches from his stone-cold expression. "Why must you hate me brother? I love you and I want to marry you. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"I understand what you want. I refuse. I love Estonia."

"Estonia can't give you what I can."

"And what do you have to give me?"

"Happiness. Love. Joy."

Russia paused, as if hurt by this. "Happiness? Love? Joy? And how have you caused these things? You've always done things to scare me, like breaking down my door so I'd marry you. That doesn't bring me happiness.

"And I love Estonia. You could never love me more than he does. You're not in love. You're obsessed.

"And as for joy...never. All you want is me to marry someone I don't love and keep me from my lover. Where is the joy in that? Where is the happiness you promise? Where's the love in taking me from my love? I don't love you, Belarus. You are my sister, da? And I don't love you. Maybe not even in that sense."

Belarus couldn't help it. She cried. Her expressionless face broke into a million tears. Her love hated her. She wasn't even a sister to him. Their relationship couldn't be more non-existant.

She ran away, knowing that as much as she wanted Russia to come after her, her leaving was all he wanted. To leave him in peace for the rest of his life.

She had tried sleeping several hours ago. It wouldn't work. She wanted Russia. She wanted love. Hell, she'd settle for brotherly love at this low of a point. She was devastated.

And when she heard the bell at her door she thought greatly of ignoring it. It was late after all and no one should be out at an hour like this.

She couldn't help but hear the voice in her head say, "What if it's Russia? Your dear, beloved brother?" She knew it wasn't true, but she wanted it to be so desperately that she went to the door anyway.

Just to find Estonia. The one who caused her so much pain by taking her brother.

"Belarus."

Belarus didn't respond and her look was one of pure, cold, hatred, but she also said with her expression to say what he needed. The sooner he was done the sooner she could go back to not falling asleep.

"Russia loves me."

"So I've heard."

"And I love him. And he will never marry you."

"You have what you want and I'm broken-hearted because of it. Why do you feel you must gloat at the end of it all?"

"Because the end you were given isn't the end to it all. He will never marry you, but he does love you. Not how you want, but you are his sister. He said he doesn't love you in any way, but it's not true. He even began crying because of it. He does love you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have cried over your hurt. You may not get your wishes, but isn't this at least better than what you were given? Isn't this good enough?"

Belarus didn't respond, but rather looked at him blankly. He gave up on a reaction, and left her in the doorway.

"Yes, Estonia." She whispered so he wouldn't hear, just loud enough to make this all seem real. "It is good enough. It's amazing, but I really am fine with him just being my brother.

"It really is more than good enough."


End file.
